terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cethen
'''Cethen '''is the largest city in the Sednyanese state of Cedar, and the nation's third-largest city, after Monopodia and Ross City. The city has a population of 2,832,000, while it is the hub of the Cethen-Denam-Kaia-Port Collins Metropolitan Area, with a population of nearly six million. It calls itself "Sednyana's heart," and is famous as the homeland of much of distinctively Sednyanese culture - notably music such as jazz and blues and cuisine such as barbeque. Cethen was founded as a port town at the mouth of the Assapinquam River in 1292, shortly after the incorporation of its southern neighbor Kaia along the river. While Cethen was initially smaller than Kaia, which was the regional center and therefore made the capital of Cedar, it soon grew far larger. In the eighteenth and nineteenth centuries, the industrial revolution made Cethen one of the nation's largest industrial centers, and its population grew quickly. It soon became nearly as large as Monopodia and a hub for new construction projects and skyscrapers; meanwhile, it attracted large communities of black and Incean workers, who immigrated to the city in droves. It was population hub for immigrants from the Southern Continent, as Monopodia was one for Northern Continent immigrants; the new culturally diverse lower class worker populations began developing a very distinct culture and music. In the twentieth century, Cethen was marked by urban decline as Sednyana transitioned to a postindustrial economy. It experienced a large amount of suburbanization, dropping in population from nearly three million to one and a half million. While Cethen has reclaimed much of its population, it remains one of Sednyana's poorest major cities, despite its extremely wealthy metropolitan area. However, the city has continued its cultural legacy, and hosts the University of Cedar and the Cethen School of Music, one of the world's premier music schools. It has been designated a world capital of culture (along with only Niavara and Monopodia in Sednyana) and retains its important place in Sednyanese culture. Demographics Cethen is the third-largest city in Sednyana, with a population in the city of 2,832,000. It was the fastest-growing city in Sednyana for more than fifty years, from 1868 to 1921, and - while its population dipped in the mid-twentieth century - it is once again growing at a healthy rate, though Kia Boya is predicted to pass it in population within twenty-five years if current trends continue. Racially, Cethen is one of the most diverse cities in Sednyana. It is 48.2% black, with 17% self-identifying as Incean, although at least half are thought to be of largely Incean descent. Unlike the rest of Sednyana, where Inceans strove to maintain their cultural unity, Cethenian Inceans largely integrated into the black community and abandoned their traditional culture for the larger Cethenian black culture. 28.1% of the city are also listed as being of Southern race - a Sednyanese term including those of Toranese, Tyrennean, Lemmen, Gemor and Ulamtyri ancestry. 21% of the city is white - making it the only major city in Sednyana in which whites are a smaller population than two other racial groups - and 1.7% are of other races. 81% of the city speak English as their first language at home, while 5% speak Zenian, 4% speak Tarati, 3.1% speak Gemor, 2.5% speak Incean, and the rest speak mostly other Southern Continent languages. There is very little Qotian or Noriki spoken in the city, unlike in some other regions of Sednyana.